Here's Your Goddamn Sequel
by CrystallicSky
Summary: Be careful what you wish for... DARK-CHACK, ONESHOT -Be warned: this was written to spite people that were annoying me by begging me to write sequels to my fics; if you're not interested in reading horrifying, depressing Chack, don't read this.-


**Here's Your Goddamn Sequel  
**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual implication/situations, violence/gore, homosexuality, etc.**

**--**

_**Shoulders-**_

"Ha," Jack triumphantly declared, watching Kimiko fall dead to the ground after having all the iron forcefully extracted from her body, "how's _that_ for being weak, ya' goddamn monks? I totally _rule,_ right Chase?"

The dragonlord stood alongside the goth, silently inspecting his handiwork.

Then, for no reason whatsoever (because neither the three remaining monks nor any on the Heylin side had activated the Jiān Bǎng Yì or even had it with them), four apparitions suddenly appeared upon the two evil-doers' shoulders: Chase Young's and Jack Spicer's shoulder-angels and devils.

_"How could you allow your human to do such a thing?!"_ the Chase-angel demanded, obviously horrified. _"I cannot live in a world where my love is dark enough to kill!"_ The white-winged angel threw himself from his host's armored shoulder, choosing purposefully not to save himself with the ability of flight and landing flat to the ground below with a sickening crunch.

He was killed instantly.

_"No!"_ the weak-hearted Jack-angel wailed. _"Chase!"_ The redheaded angel could not bear the thought of life without his love and leaped from his host's shoulder as well, landing upon a small rock that to his small body felt like a boulder.

His neck was shattered upon impact, ending his life immediately.

Meanwhile, the devils were having their own rendezvous, the Chase-devil holding the Jack-devil down to the dragonlord's shoulder.

**"Excellent work, Spicer,"** the elder bat-winged creature purred, tearing open the albino's trench coat and trailing clawed hands along the pale creature's newly exposed stomach. **"Of course, you must know that the act of killing _intentionally_ makes you Evil."** He smirked wickedly. **"Unfortunately, I cannot afford to have any competition…"**

Without further word, the clawed hands pierced through the soft flesh of the younger devil's stomach, slicing through flesh and callously ripping out innards.

Unfortunately for _him,_ the Jack-devil was no idiot and had seen this coming. His horrifying rows of shark teeth lengthened to grotesquely fill his maw with a forced and dagger-toothed smile. He reached up and clamped his jaws onto the Chase-devil's lovely face, ripping it clean _off._ This done, he aimed lower and in his dying moments, tore a hole in the older devil's throat, effectively dooming him to suffocation.

Both Chase and Jack were unaware of the actions and deaths of their shoulder apparitions.

The dragonlord simply turned to the goth that awaited his praise for a work of Evil done well. "Very nice," he complimented, stepping closer to the young man, "now _die."_

Before Jack could say a word in question, his head was lopped off with a clean, _powerful_ swipe of his idol's hand.

Reflexively, Jack's hand clenched upon the pistol he held and it fired, striking Chase in the chest. The iron was extracted painful from every inch of his body and the overlord _screamed_ at the intense agony and dropped to the ground as the head and body of the youth he'd just killed did the same.

He could feel with terrifying clarity each and every one of his organs slowly shutting down due to lack of sufficient oxygen (caused by the total lack of iron) and slowly, _slowly…_

Chase Young died.

_**Creature-**_

"Wow, Chase, so I was right and that whole disease outbreak _was_ real?" the albino youth inquired, his demonic-looking red eyes gazing hopefully to his lover for answers. At the man's nod, he went on to ask, "And I got infected and everything?"

The dragonlord nodded again and pulled the youth close. "I am infinitely glad to have you back, my mate," he purred, nuzzling his nose into Jack's red hair. "It was truly a nightmare to be without you. I'd thought you would be stuck as a flesh-eating monster forever."

Jack reached upwards with a smile. "Thank God _that's_ not the case, right?"

The couple kissed, holding their mouths together like they feared to separate them meant a permanent separation.

Chase was ecstatic: he had his Spicer back! He had that genius intellect back to entertain him in conversations, that warmth in his eyes to spark love in his heart, and that unending affection so typical of the youth. He would never again be apart from the goth that he loved…

And then Jack bit down upon the overlord's tongue.

The man grunted in pain when his entire tongue was torn from his mouth by the albino's sharp teeth and devoured. He watched with an expression of betrayal as a bestial and sadistic glimmer appeared in red, catlike eyes.

"You thought your lover had come back?" the beast wearing Jack's skin laughed. "You thought he was still alive? Ha! Your lover died the moment he was changed. You wanted so badly to believe that you could have him back…that you still had a chance to be with him…" Jack's face twisted into a horrible grin. "You wanted so desperately to have him back that you fell for my little trick; like a fool!"

Chase's hand remained clamped over his mouth where it'd gone upon having his tongue plucked from his mouth, doing the best he could to stem the waterfall of blood pouring out of his lips. He said nothing to the mocking words for lack of ability _to_ say anything.

The creature within Jack's body put on a faux-thoughtful expression, and he mused, "You know…you're obviously _so_ in love with this…'Jack'…I think it would be appropriate to send you where he's gone."

The overlord found he no longer cared to live as the beast tackled him roughly and bit into his jugular vein, tearing off and eating chunks of his flesh.

His Jack was dead, and now, he thought, feeling the teeth in his mouth lengthen and his vision beginning to darken as the virus quickly took hold of him, he would be with his lover for _real_, soon…

_**Infected-**_

"So, wait…you were watching me clean that porn virus off my dad's computer and reading my mind?" Jack demanded.

"Yes," Chase replied, a smug grin on his face. How wonderful it would be to use Jack's feelings of love to his advantage, making the boy his worthless little slut for all eternity.

"And now, all of a sudden, you wanna get with me?" When the dragonlord nodded, the goth found himself…creeped out, honestly. So, what, Chase had found out that he was in love with him? It didn't seem like Chase to come declaring his own love just because he'd found out about the albino's…

It wasn't a short leap of logic for that genius brain to figure out the _real_ reason the man was here: to play Jack for a fool and manipulate how he felt into making him do whatever the overlord wanted him to do.

And then…Jack was angry.

Chase _always_ did this; _always_ treated him like an annoyance until the moment he was useful, and even then, he was only a tool for the Heylin man!

Well, the youth thought, no more…never _again._

"Jackbots," the goth called, and the two were immediately surrounded by the machines, "safety filter removal alpha: 249376667; eliminate!"

Machine guns sprouted from the robots' chest and began firing on Chase, piercing both his flesh and his armor with red lasers.

"Little _bitch,"_ the man growled, feeling a laser hit him in the middle of the chest and grazing a lung. If Spicer was going to kill him, he'd be _damned_ if he was going out alone!

Jack yelped as he was caught by the arm and dragged into the crossfire. His machines, of course, were programmed to _never_ fire on their master, but by the time they registered his presence with their target, it was too late.

Two male forms fell to the floor of the Spicer mansion dead, one with a hole in his lung and the other with one right where his heart ought to be.

_**The Power of Empathy-**_

Chase had completely reprogrammed Jack.

Midway through, he had changed his mind about the way he was going about things: instead of simply making it so that Jack was still himself but subservient to the overlord, he had wiped the boy of everything he was.

The albino was his mindless little slave, now, and would obey him blindly. He did not speak unless spoken to, he would go nowhere unless instructed, and he would do nothing unless told to.

Chase used him for many years as a minion, making him build devices with which he was meant to thwart the monks and forcing him to attend Showdowns and use the physical training he'd been given to win hundreds of thousands of Shen Gong Wu for him whether they were necessary or not; simply taking them because he _could._

For just as long, the youth was his whore, a silent, motionless body in his bed that he fucked whenever he wished for as long as he wished. Even when Jack was surely sore from the excess of fornication, he would not defy his master and say as much. No, the mindless slave would simply allow Chase to fuck him until the dragonlord was finished with him, even if that meant being fucked until he bled.

This situation only came to an end on account of the monks: eventually, they increased in power enough to end Chase Young's seemingly eternal life. Finding Jack within the late everlord's palace, they had taken him back to the temple with them.

To their credit as Good guys, the Xiaolin had done their very best to bring the _real_ Jack back; to coax him out of his coma-like state, but it was impossible: Chase had brainwashed the genius _well,_ and he remained that blank, obedient minion his master had made him.

It wasn't long until he, too, met said master's fate. The problem was that he had been trained so well that he would only obey Chase, and without the dragonlord around to order him to eat and drink periodically, he soon succumbed to a combination of starvation and dehydration.

It was a painful death for Jack, but overall, it was a mercy: a painful death was thousands of times better than the hellish life it allowed him to escape from.

_**Pissing Contest-**_

Chase was eager.

It had been a very long time since he'd encountered a being with such generous endowment that he had even considered allowing someone to fuck him, and now that he'd found that, in _Jack Spicer_ of all people, he was excited to finally let someone else do the fucking instead of him.

"You ready, Chase?" the goth purred from behind him.

"Yes…" the dragonlord nearly groaned. "Fuck me, Spicer…"

It was absolutely nothing like he'd expected. Jack didn't take the time to stretch him or lubricate him…no, he went right to business!

Jack simply whipped out his massive cock, shoved it up Chase's ass, and raped him to death with it for being such an insensitive and annoying bastard to him all the time, like all the people that endlessly pester CrystallicSky for sequels.

The End

**--**

**A/N: I've been having a problem mostly over on deviantART, but I've had it here, too. That problem is people incessantly begging me for sequels to some of my works. I feel the people here on Fanfiction deserve a little more leniency on this since this site doesn't allow me to post journals explaining why I don't like sequel-begging and would prefer it not to happen, but the people on deviantART, at least, have had a little bit of warning and the small group of annoying idiots who do this have no excuse to still be doing it. As for my fans on here, you're not all completely innocent of this, but again, I don't think it would be fair to go blaming you _solely _for this since you never really received any warning that I didn't like sequel-beggers so much. If you've done it before, I don't want to be told how sorry you are for doing it; I consider you forgiven so long as you don't do it again or at least make an _effort _not to.**

**Anyways, this was written for the people who don't care about me as a person and only care about my fanfiction. Y'know, the people that don't give a fuck about _me_ or what _I_ want and only care about the next fanfiction I plop out.**

**The people I'm talking about are the ones who don't read my journals or my author's notes at all (or _do_ read them, but ignore them) because all _they_ care about is my fanfiction, and didn't I know that I'm their personal writing-machine and that the very second they want a sequel to something, I should be _AT MY FUCKING KEYBOARD_ to write it, because godforbid _they_ don't get the fanfiction _they_ want when _they_ want it; nevermind what _I'm_ inspired (or not) by.**

**I've tried posting journals. I've tried putting disclaimers in my author's notes. I've tried politely declining these requests. I've tried directing the people who make them to the journal in which I ranted about how much I don't like what they're doing. I've even tried sicking Silvarbelle and Redlioness on them! None of it has worked.**

**That's when I realized that most of the people that are doing this are the types that, like I said before, don't give even half a fuck about my journal entries and my author's notes and are only interested in my fiction.**

**Consequently, this was born, in which I give all the people demanding sequels of me precisely what they asked for with the added bonus of (hopefully) _finally_ getting my point across that _I DO NOT LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE BITCH AT ME ABOUT SEQUELS._**

**So, like the title of this fic says...**

**_HERE'S YOUR GODDAMN SEQUEL._**

**Now, leave me alone about it, already.**


End file.
